1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the operation of a telecommunication system and a telecommunication system according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telecommunication systems, in particular digital mobile radio systems, are enjoying increasing popularity since they ensure that subscribers can nearly always be reached and be reached at any place. Apart from the basic function of telephony, modern mobile radio terminal sets offer many additional services such as news headlines service, telefax, e-mail and central announcement and information services, in which the subscriber can call up current information by dialing a specific telephone number.
Other services and additional functions are also known. From DE 44 13 974 A1 and published patents building thereon, for example DE 196 29 535 C2, telephone handsets of a wireless telephone installation or mobile telephone are known which have either an emergency call key and a store for an emergency text and/or a multifunction key, via which control programs can be activated, which are stored in a read-only memory or a programmable store of the handset.
Since it cannot be assumed that all terminal device manufacturers will carry out the further development of their terminal devices according to identical criteria, but rather aim for differentiation against their competitors, for the potential user of such terminal devices and the functions (for example monitoring functions) which can be activated via such, the disadvantage is encountered of not being able to freely select a terminal device supplier. The primary implementation of such functions in wireless handsets moreover represents a restriction in the utilization of such functions.
The invention has as its object to propose a method for operating a telecommunication system and a corresponding telecommunication system, with which the utilization of one or several different additional services is possible independently of the employed communication system and telecommunication terminal devices.